His Little Sister
by xSakura-Kissesx
Summary: She was his littler sister. But no longer was she regular full time Quincy. She was beyond that something more something unique. She could not tell a single soul not her family not anyone she had to keep it a secret. That is she kept it a secret until she met him.


A/N:** My first Bleach fanfic I hope you enjoy this its my first time writing something like this that's not all romancy but it will be hinted enjoy! =D -Sakura**

The small white haired female smiled as she arrived at the New York train station at exactly 10am on December 11th, she stood there in the cold bundled up in a white jacket with a scarf around her neck holding a picture of her and her older brother back in Japan when they were both young. People stared at her most likely it was because of her odd hair color. But she didn't let that get to her. After all she knew that she herself was different among the humans living here who had no idea what was happening around them.

_It was a cold dark night as the young girl was heading home from academy. Snow was falling from the sky so she tried to hurry to her small apartment complex that her father had gotten for her while she studied here in America before it could get worse. Continuing to walk she felt as if something or someone were following her so she stopped and turned around only to find nothing there. She didn't continue to walk afterwards. She waited to see if someone would appear and when no one did she ran the rest of the way finally making it to her small home. Once inside she had locked the door quickly trying to catch her breath just as she turned around she had come face to face with a dark haired male she did not know who had bright red colored eyes "You know I love it when my prey runs." he slurred licking his lips as he moved closer and closer to her. The still unknown female was to afraid to move but in a hushed voice she managed to speak "Who are y-you?" _

_Hearing the fear in her voice the stranger smirked and put his hands on the door cornering her "You don't need to know my name." he replied and before she could respond he had sinked his fangs into her soft flesh watching as the warm blood fell and drop onto the white carpet of the girls apartment. When he was done he pulled away licking his lips and the wound from her neck and let her body drop to the ground before vanishing from the girls sight forever..._

That was the night her life had changed completely no longer was she a full time Quincy but also a supernatural being who desired nothing but blood and could not tell a single soul, not her family not anyone. "Miss were ready to leave" The conductor announced causing the girl to come back to reality as she headed onto the train after handing the man her ticket after he had punched a hole in it and she walked over to her seat. Putting her suitcases onto the shelf above her, she took a seat next to the window as others were taking their seat as well. She had to admit to herself that she was scared to go back home to Karakura town but on the other hand she missed her brother a lot. She never really had friend's back in Karakura town but her brother would send her letters every day explaining to her all about his friends. But lately he had stopped writing to her and that is the reason why she is going back to her hometown. To find the reason he had stopped sending her letters and pictures. So as she stared out the window rain had begun to fall, she had never liked the rain. She always thought that the rain meant sadness since the sky was always so gloomy looking every time it rained.

**Following Day 3pm Karakura Train Station.**

Finally she had made it. When the train had come to a stop she retrieved her suitcases from the shelf she had put them on and made her way off the train. She knew there would be no one waiting for her when she arrived because she had told no one she would be coming home. Luckily she planned ahead of time and booked a hotel for the night, she would have more time to see her family tomorrow. After finding a cab she got inside and gave the driver the directions to the hotel she would be staying in for the time being until she could see her father and brother, once they arrived she paid the driver after thanking him and grabbed her stuff. Walking inside the hotel she smiled softly, she was home after the last four years of studying in America with confidence she walked up to the front desk "Excuse me I called in a few days ago for a room here." she stated as the female smiled and began typing on her computer "Name Miss?" she asked and the girl smiled "Ishida,Kaori Ishida" she answered as the woman looked up the information "Yes Ishida-san you have room 3-b here is the key and follow me." the receptionist replied as she stood with Kaori following right behind her.

Once the lady had explained everything to Kaori she smiled "Arigato" she thanked her as the woman left her to be alone for the night. Setting her suitcases on the bed she strolled over to the window and glanced at the view before **'Im finally home.' **She thought to herself as she closed the curtains and sat on the big white bed that was in the room and flipped on the tv. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Italics-Flashbacks_

**Bold-Thoughts**Translations

Arigato-Thank You

San-Honorifics.

A/N Please review3


End file.
